


Masterpiece

by deskclutter



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Angst, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream, Death, and flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

He flies through the Dreaming, soaring higher and higher.

When he falls, he dies a subtle death, but she is there and he is not a phoenix who can be born anew. He arises and he is only different.

Too close to the sun, he whispers in his heart, and he crafts it into a dream, along with an old toymaker and a minotaur.

 

This is his canvas. Each time he soars lower and lower, but still he falls and still he dies, and she catches him, like a large black bird upon whom he marks each death.

She is the night and he has scattered a thousand thousand stars over her dusky skin.

 

Even the freedom of the Dreaming can be a cage.

He lifts the latch and opens the door. He flies. He will soar the highest yet.

Now she can only let him fall.


End file.
